The work involves an investigation of the relationship between oral health, treatment needs, and the characteristics of different dental delivery systems. The dental health policy of a country is determined by a variety of factors, economic, demographic, social, and cultural. The influence of such factors in shaping dental care delivery and financing were highlighted particularly in reference to the U. and Norway.